Ti si moja prva ljubav
|year = 2003 |position = 1st |points = 134 |previous = None |next = "Hej mali"}}"Ti si moja prva ljubav" (English: You are my first love) was the debut Croatian entry in the inaugural Junior Eurovision Song Contest in Copenhagen, performed by Dino Jelušić. It won with 134 points. Lyrics Croatian= Budim se prestaje jedan divan san Oblačim se na brzinu da odjurim s deckima van Al’ je tata stao na vrata i rekao: “Ne možeš van” “Nedjelja je dragi sine ideš s nama u restoran” Kad sam je vidio u restoranu, promjenilo se sve Nisam više mislio na hranu nego kako doći do nje Pokušao sam stari trik, kao: “Možete mi dodati sol?” Srećom tata joj je bio frik i rekao: “Sjedni s nama za stol” Ti si moja prva ljubav Ovu pjesmu tebi pjevam ja Cijelog si me smotala, zaludila Više ne znam koliko je dva i dva Ti si moja prva ljubav Ti to dobro znaš Ti si moja prva ljubav, prva ljubav Super mi je kad me pogledaš Znam da izgleda k’o čudna priča, ali tako bilo je Još i danas mi se sviđa, sve bi dao da sam kraj nje Dobar bio mi je onaj trik, kad’ sjeo sam s vama za stol Postala si glavni lik, mojih priča i pjesama sto Ti si moja prva ljubav Ovu pjesmu tebi pjevam ja Cijelog si me smotala, zaludila Više ne znam koliko je dva i dva Ti si moja prva ljubav (Ovu pjesmu tebi pjevam ja) Cijelog si me smotala, zaludila Više ne znam koliko je dva i dva Ti si moja prva ljubav Ti to dobro znaš Ti si moja prva ljubav, prva ljubav Super mi je kad me pogledaš Ti si moja prva ljubav, prva ljubav Super mi je kad me pogledaš |-| Translation= I woke up in the middle of a lovely dream I got dressed quickly to go out with my friends But Sad stopped me at the door and said “You can’t go out” “Today is Sunday, come with us to the restaurant” When I saw you at the restaurant everything changed I didn’t think about food any more but how to get to you I tried the old trick, like “Can you pass me the salt?” Lucking her dad was a freak and said “Sit with us at the table” You are my first love I sing this song to you I am wrapped around your finger, infatuated I don’t even know what 2+2 is You are my first love You know it You are my first love, first love I love it when you look at me I know it seems like a strange story, but it’s all true Even today I liked how it all worked out at the end It was a good trick when I sat down with you at the table You’ve become the main character of my stories and poems You are my first love I sing this song to you I am wrapped around your finger, infatuated I don’t even know what 2+2 is You are my first love (I sing this song to you) I am wrapped around your finger, infatuated I don’t even know what 2+2 is You are my first love You know it You are my first love, first love I love it when you look at me You are my first love, first love I love it when you look at me Videos Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contests Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Category:Croatia in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Croatian Category:Debut entries Category:Winning Songs